The invention concerns an ejection device for ejecting a folding-sliding door mounted movably to an article of furniture from a closed position into an open position, and the folding-sliding door is movable at least in a direction perpendicular to the closing plane in which the folding-sliding door is arranged in its closed position and in a direction parallel to the closing plane. The invention also concerns an arrangement comprising an article of furniture, a folding-sliding door mounted movably to the article of furniture, and an ejection device according to the invention.
Ejection devices are known from DE 91 05 187 U1. A disadvantage in that respect is that this involves technically complicated and expensive solutions which are thus susceptible to trouble and costly and which for example require the provision of an electric motor.